Man! I feel like a woman!
by Fujikuga
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru team in a pop band. They're a little cold at first so the question is can they turn "ice" into "fire"?...you bet! Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Audition

_**I don't own Mai HIME. The song is Man! I feel like a woman! - Shania Twain. **_

_**Enjoy and review if you feel like. **_

* * *

"Ok, let it play, Mai!" The stereo's sound suddenly filled the room.

"Man! I feel like a woman!

Let's go girls

Com'on!

I'm going out tonight

I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise

Really raise my voice…"

"Ok, ok, thank you…send the next girl in, please." Natsuki puffed a few locks that were sticking to her forehead with an exhausted expression.

The girl bowed and politely excused herself before heading for the exit.

"God, I think I have the worst migraine ever!" She started massaging her temples to underline her statement.

"And it's only the seventh." Said an amused Midori, the band's bassist.

"Ok, let the next one in…"

A beautiful, brown haired girl bashfully stepped in front of the desk.

"Ready? Mai…" The same tune started playing.

"…"

"Man! I feel like a woman!

Let's go girls

Com'on

I'm going out tonight

I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise

Really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and

Shout

……………………………….

No inhibitions,

Make no conditions

Get a little outta line…" All the band's members were staring incredulous part because the girl had the most beautiful and imposing voice they ever heard part because Natsuki was shaking her head and shoulders snapping her fingers in the same time, obviously enjoying the performance.

The song ended and they were still in trance, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. Natsuki was all blushed, her green sparkling eyes glued on the amazing girl in front of her.

"Again!" She commanded removing her suit to reveal a white sweated shirt.

The song played again and again…and again till the singer became breathless and so was Natsuki who danced and kept the rhythm beating into the desk with two pencils.

"Can you feel it?

Come, come on baby

Man! I feel like a woman!" All the people there gave a round of applause and Natsuki jumped over the desk to congratulate the singer.

"What's your name?" Natsuki asked forcefully grabbing the younger girl's shoulders.

"F-Fujino S-Shizuru…"

"Shizuru san, you're the new star of our band, congrats!"

"A-ara…"

"Ara?" Natsuki raised her eyebrows looking at her friends.

"Kyoto…" Reito, the guitarist of the band, merely said.

"Oh…Anyway the rehearsal is every day at 8am, starting tomorrow, in the schools studio."

"H-hai! Thank you, I-I'll do my best…"

"I'm sure…oh and, could you tell the other girls the audition is over, on your way out?" Natsuki asked just before the girl left the room with a shy nod.

"Now, what do we have about her?" She turned the attention to her mates.

"Fujino Shizuru, third year of high school, 19 years old, student council member, flawless grades…" Breathed Mai, the sound-girl and the ultimate source of information.

"…the perfect nerd." Natsuki sighed.

Natsuki was the founder, the drummer and the leader of The Durans, the Fuuka's high school pop band. An annual national music contest was organized; they won it three years in a row and planed to win it for the fourth time before Natsuki graduated.

All Natsuki could think of, for the rest of the day, was that girl and her breathtaking voice. 'Wow…' She kept saying to herself.

* * *

_**Next day, morning…**_

Natsuki was the first one to arrive at the studio as usual, the rest of the members coming soon after her, around 7:30am.

"Morning!" Natsuki greeted them, lively shaking their hands. Each and one of them had a special warm smile for her.

At 8am sharp Shizuru entered the spacious room and Natsuki, who was in the middle of a fiery discussion with Mai, froze in her tracks seeing the perfect shaped girl in a folded miniskirt and a burgundy shirt that matched her deep beautiful eyes. She gulped audibly and instantly forgot about Mai and her rambling about buying a new sound system. Shizuru's auburn hair was cascading over her back and shoulders forming a waving curtain around her gorgeous child-like face.

"Good morn…ara, am I late?" Asked Shizuru with a cute pout.

"N-no…we're earlier…" Natsuki muttered.

"Yeah, we come earlier to tune the instruments and stuff like that…it's like a warm up…hehe."Mai's cheerful voice came in Natsuki's help.

"Tokiha Mai, I'm in charge with the sound, pleased to meet you." Mai bowed graciously before taking Shizuru's hand in hers.

"Fuj…"

"Fujino Shizuru…I'm Reito Kanzaki, charmed!" Reito broken in with his usual flattering style, kissing the young lady's hand.

"But you can call me Rei…" A large grin engraved on his face.

"Cut that out…REI!" An enraged Natsuki spoke fetching her colleagues laugh.

"…he plays the guitar, Tate here…" She placed a hand on a blond boy's shoulder. "…plays the organ and Midori plays the bass." She sighed blowing a few strands from her forehead.

"…and I'm Kuga Natsuki, I play the drum set…welcome to The Durans!" When she finally felt in charge Shizuru gave her the most adorable smile that melted her will and bossy attitude in less than a second.

"Nice to meet you all, please take good care of me." Her words were followed by a respectfully bow and another ice-melting smile.

"Alright, I think we're settled, let's take our places and give it a try, ne?" Said a Natsuki in recovering.

They all got their instruments ready and took a place on the improvised stage. Mai adapted the mike to Shizuru's height and placed it in the middle. After further sound adjustments Mai raised a hand in the air signaling that they were ready to go.

"Ok…one, two, three…" Tate and Midori started, soon followed by Natsuki's drums and Reito's guitar.

"I'm going out tonight

I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise

Really raise my voice

YEAH, I wanna scream and shout

…………………………" Shizuru's voice stopped, only the tempo of the players echoing in the acoustic room.

"The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and,"

"Oh, oh, oh," All the band members.

"Go totally crazy

Forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts

Short skirts…"

"Oh, oh, oh"

"Really go wild

Yeah, doin' it in style…" Natsuki looked more content than ever, shaking the whole body while passionately beating her drums. That until she suddenly stopped followed in short by her perplexed mates. She abruptly went to Shizuru discarding the mike from her hands.

"Shizuru, open your mouth so I can hear every single note your beautiful voice plays…" Natsuki took a big breath and made a few seconds pause.

"And…did you saw Shania's clip?"

"I did." Answered a trembling voice.

"Then I wanna see you moving your body, dance, are you following me?" She asked, blowing her front locks as usual.

"Yeah…"

"Can you do that?" Natsuki pressed.

"I'll try…" Came the response more calm this time.

"Alright…again, from the start."

They started playing the song again but Natsuki was far from being truly pleased.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She cried, hysterically waving her hands.

"Shizuru…what the hell is that? You dancing? Cause you look like you're having a stomach ache." She said walking towards the girl.

"Natsuki!" Mai tried to scold her, unsuccessful though.

"No, really…you're stiff and you just hang on to that mike…" She took the microphone out of their way.

"This is pop, not opera. If you don't shake those curves…they don't give a shit about your voice no matter how amazing it sounds." Shizuru was rather speechless.

"You feel it, don't you? Bum, bum…bum, bum…" Natsuki whispered in the girl's ear.

"Midori, Tate, Reito!" They didn't wait for another call and started playing.

Natsuki rocked her body snapping her fingers and shaking her cobalt tresses.

"Com'on!" She shouted at the incredulous girl in front of her placing her hands on Shizuru's hips rhythmically rocking them. The flustered vocalist grasped the drummer's shoulders for support and although a little irritated she followed the instructions getting into the groove rather quickly. Of course Shizuru's astonishing features and her staggering perfume didn't go unnoticed by the ecstatic Natsuki.

"Now we're talking…" Spoke the leader and Shizuru merely smiled very pleased herself.

"See, all you need is a little attitude…" Natsuki was smiling gratefully and her mood was fast spread within the entire group.

"Ok, ok…I think it's enough for today, great job." They all started packing their stuff than headed for the exit.

"Hey, Natsuki, you coming?" Midori shouted from the alley.

"Go ahead; I'm waiting for Shizuru to finish here so I can lock the place up." Natsuki shouted back and Midori waved good bye.

"Hey, Shizuru, I have classes in the afternoon, do you think you could get out anytime today?" She said knocking on the locker room's door.

"Ara, I'm truly sorry for keeping Natsuki san from her study…" Shizuru teased after finally getting out of the room, straightening and dusting her skirt.

"Do you really have to putt 'ara' in every sentence?" Natsuki asked slightly amused and inquisitive.

"Well…" Shizuru started to reply but was hastily cut off.

"And it's just Natsuki…or Kuga, whatever as long as it doesn't have any _san_ in it." She said opening the exit door for the girl.

"Well then, Na-tsu-ki, tomorrow at eight?" Asked Shizuru when they arrived in the street.

"You bet!...ummm, do you live far from here? I'm with my bike; I could give you a ride if…" Natsuki mumbled.

"No…exercising is good for my dancing…" She was just a newbie and was already beating Natsuki with her own weapons making her blush and stutter like a four years old.

"Yeah…I guess, than see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Have a nice day, Natsuki!"


	2. Kiss

_**Here it is, chapter two. Things are getting a little more complicated for Shizuru as she develops unexpected feelings towards a certain band member :) **_

_**The song is Kiss - Tom Jones**_

_** Enjoy and review if you feel like.**_

* * *

The entire week was more about Shizuru's self confidence, attitude and moves then the actual singing and Natsuki was growing more and more impatient, shouting and growling in frustration at least ten times an hour. Although Shizuru was practicing at home to, she just couldn't wipe off her inhibitions, couldn't chase away the anxiety, the feeling of every breath she took being supervised and evaluated. They all instantly classified it as stage fright.

"Damn it, Shizuru! I feel like I'm talking to a wall. Am I that hard to understand?" Natsuki seemed to reach the peak, all last week pains getting to her.

"Ara, maybe Natsuki should demonstrate me what she means…" Blurted Shizuru, already used with Natsuki's issues. The whole group was grinning at Shizuru's daring idea.

"Yeah, Natsuki, you were always more of an action person than a talkative one…" Said Mai obviously amused by that thought.

"W-What? Whose side are you anyway?" Asked the panicked drummer.

"The devil's…" She replied, hardly retaining a laugh which was sure to earn her a hard blow on the head.

Natsuki turned in her mate's direction looking for help, with a pleading expression, but they all shifted their eyes from her persistent gaze, blushing and smiling at each other.

"F-Fine!...deserters!" Natsuki finally cried, well knowing she can't win the battle. She positioned herself in front of the drum set and seemed to think for a few minutes before humming a tune and rhythmically hitting the snare, the bass drum and the ride cymbal. In short the others followed the already established tempo, with their own instruments.

Shizuru merely leaned against a wall and waited in expectation while Mai's grin enlarged considerably, apparently recognizing the song.

"You don't have to be beautiful

To turn me on

I just need your body, baby

From dusk till dawn

You don't need experience

To turn me out

You just leave it all up to me

I'll show you what it's all about"

"You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign

I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time

And your…

Kiss."

Natsuki signed the others to continue playing while she left her drums and moved to the vocalist's mike not stopping her bouncy yet sensual dance and her low husky voice. She shifted her weight from one leg to another efficiently rocking her hips, wondering one hand all over her body with the other holding the microphone.

Shizuru's cheeks took the color of a poppy the beat pumping in her ears proved to be nothing but her heart beat that was significantly increasing.

"You can't be to flirty, mama

I know how to undress me…"

She gasped aloud when Natsuki suddenly discarded her jacket and threw it on the floor, remaining only in a black cotton undershirt. Shizuru was immediately enveloped in the image of a Natsuki only in underwear and snickers and she giggled blushing even harder. Her voice wasn't beautiful, just special and it made the deepest and sexiest sounds Shizuru thought she ever heard and another wave of blushes came all the way to her ears.

When the song finally ended Natsuki took a big bow, breathing heavily, while a long and powerful round of applause echoed in the exhausted drummer's honor.

"Hehe, seems that our karaoke nights came in handy, ne Natsuki?" Mai laughed throwing Natsuki a towel when she sat down on the stage blowing a rebel strand off her forehead.

"I'm still so gonna pay you back for this…" She gasped.

"I'm sure…but for now let's go have lunch, my treat!"

Natsuki made a sign for Shizuru to seat down next to her and the mortified girl did as told.

"So…do you think you could handle this?" Asked Natsuki after several minutes of silence, her eyes looking for ruby ones.

"If this is what you want from me…I definitely can and will handle it." Said a very determined Shizuru, finding power and confidence in the jade gaze the drummer threw her.

"More like it! Now, for my kiss…" Eyes closed, Natsuki leaned in and gave her a light but far from innocent, kiss on the lips. If Natsuki's performance didn't fully flamed Shizuru, now she was in hell, her whole being burning from inside out.

"You didn't think I randomly picked this song, did you?" Natsuki whispered seeing her confused expression. "This was my way of even the score…" A large grin came along with her words.

"Ara, then I'll have to do my best making Natsuki mad with me…in more than one way." Purred a flirting Shizuru, earning a slight blush.

"Are you guys coming? Or you want to starve for the rest of the day?" Mai shouted from the door where they all seemed ready to go.

"Maybe they're on a diet…" Reito joked and the whole group started laughing.

"Ok, ok, hold your pants on…" Natsuki shouted back.

"Though you all know that's impossible for Kanzaki…" She continued but only for her and Shizuru, both of them starting to laugh.

* * *

_**Mai's place…**_

All the band members were invited to sit down on pillows around a low board while Mai helped by Tate was setting the table.

"We do this every Monday, it's like a ritual to us…so you better not eat at home cause Mai is a great cook." Natsuki felt the need to explain to the newest member.

"Itadachimasu!"

"Wow…it's delicious, what do you…" Shizuru tried to ask raising her eyes from the bowl but never got to finish her sentence due to Natsuki's rude interruption.

"Don't…she uses the most creepy ingredients, so it's better not to ask. It tastes good and that's all it matters." Came a mysterious voice followed by Shizuru's giggle.

"That just cost you one week's mayo, Kuga!" Said an angry but not less amused Mai and they all laughed heartily.

They all ate quietly for several long minutes before Natsuki who just swallowed a mouth full of whatever they were eating, broke the silence.

"I was just thinking…" She started.

"How rare." Midori exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up!...like I said, I was thinking how our song is in a total antithesis with our vocalist's personality…" Natsuki finished sipping from her glass of water.

"So…maybe we should change it…the song I mean." They each redirected the attention from the food to her, in pure disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind? The contest begins two weeks from now…"

"Yeah, Natsuki, Reito's right, we don't have the capacity nor the time to get through this again…" Mai stated with a drop-dead-serious and concerned expression.

Shizuru was avoiding their looks sinking in shame, blaming herself and her damn coy attitude for the current situation.

"Yeah, yeah…I guess…anyway I'll have to excuse myself, I have a…meeting and I don't want to run late." Natsuki stood up, bowed gratefully for the food and after taking her goodbyes she left.

The others started parting soon after her; the only ones remained were Mai and Shizuru who insisted to help with cleaning the table.

"Thank you for the treat, the food was delectable." Shizuru said while they were doing the dishes.

"I'm glad you agreed to come…" Mai smiled.

"I wanted to ask…umm, how is Natsuki san when we're not…rehearsing?" Shizuru bashfully muttered after a few moments of dead silence.

"Oh?" They stopped from what they were doing and faced each other.

"I mean…"

"Outsight the school, in her personal life?" Mai inquired.

"Y-yeah…"

"Well…dunno, like any other normal person, I guess…why asking?"

"Uh…no reason…"

"Fujino san, do you…are you…?" 'Love her' 'in love with Natsuki' ; Shizuru mentally filled in the gaps and sighed as a response.

"That can't possibly be good news…" Mai breathed.

"Ara, why's that?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow to underline her curiosity.

"Because, love and money are the number one enemy of a band…" Mai finished in a solemn tone and her words kept replaying in Shizuru's head over and over again not letting the girl close an eye the whole night.


	3. Fujino style

_**Yey! The third…I'm warning you though, this could be a little confusing :) but that's the whole charm, isn't it?**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, I guess :)**_

_**Ok, too much babbling…enjoy! **_

* * *

"It's almost nine, for crying out loud! Where is she? It's not like her to be late…" Natsuki spoke while nervously walking from one side of the stage to another.

"Chill out, Natsuki, I'm sure she's ok. She's all grown up, you know…" Reito made a futile attempt to calm her.

"Yeah…perhaps she missed the bus or something like that." Tate joined in.

"But…she would've called or…" Natsuki insisted.

Mai was probably the most worried remembering what she said to the girl and the fact that she left rather disturbed that afternoon. 'Could it be…?' The thought that Shizuru could've left the band made Mai gasp aloud.

"What if she's in some kind of trouble or has problems at home, what if she never got home yesterday…or if she made up her mind and…doesn't want to come anymore?" Natsuki's worries were increasing with every minute and so the speed of her trot.

"This is my entire fault, I should've spent more time with her, become her friend…God, I'm such an ass sometimes…" She blurted tracing one trembling hand through her navy hair.

"Now you're sounding like a lonely parent…" Midori said, slightly amused by her friends remarks.

Mai couldn't stand it anymore; she had to speak to her.

"Natsuki…" She started but in exactly that instant the door opened and Shizuru entered the room.

"I'm terribly sorry, I…" Shizuru begun to excuse herself.

"Shizuru, where the hell were you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Natsuki's enraged voice echoed and they all instantly went mute.

"I…" She tried to speak but her words got stuck on the way out.

"If you ever come this late again…don't bother show up at all." The drummer abruptly finished turning her back to the girl.

"N-Natsuki…" Shizuru painfully whispered.

"I'm going home, today's practice is over." With this Natsuki threw her jacket on and stormed out the door.

After a few agonizingly long minutes in which only the clock's staccato beat sounded in the room, Midori pated Shizuru on her shoulder.

"…she was worried to death. That's her twisted way of showing you…how much she cares." The statement came in a low voice, almost a whisper, like she was revealing an important secret and Shizuru merely flung in Midori's arms, holding tight to the older girl, wishing she could be Natsuki. That moment, when clinging desperately to her friend, she made an irreversible decision, a solemn promise to herself: _I ain't giving up on you…_

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

Natsuki was in front of the TV, not really paying attention, holding, for who knows how long, a can of beer in one hand and lazily changed the channels with the other. When she finally decided to drink she spilled it all over the floor; it got warm. Her vision begun to blur and she drifted into a light slumber; that until the phone rang scaring the hell out of her.

"Crap!" Natsuki indecisive looked at her phone for a few moments before flipping it open, sighing in resignation.

"Natsuki…what the hell was that?" Mai shouted in the speaker.

"What was what?...and lower your voice, will ya, I never saw a deaf playing drums." She said with a composed tone.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kuga, I know you for too long."

"…"

"You acted like a rotten, spoiled, self-centered, moron kid." Mai blurted.

"Oh…I don't…like to wait?" Natsuki gave a try.

"Natsuki…" The thunder voice made her shiver.

"Alright, alright, what do you want me to say?"

"Dunno, maybe apologize for beeing a total asshole?"

"I'm sorry for…"

"To her not to me, Einstein." Natsuki chuckled.

"Ok, I'll give her another kiss and she'll be fine…"

"…you'll give her what? You…you kissed her?...you idiot!"

"…"

"When will you stop beeing an insensitive flirt and act like an actual grown-up?" Mai sighed in frustration.

"…umm, I...she had this…" Natsuki mumbled.

"Whatever just don't let it get out of control…stop fooling around with people's feelings."

"I-I'm not…don't make such a big fuss over it." She realized Mai already hung up and she did the same, not before blowing a long sigh 'this is going to be a hell of a week…'.

* * *

_**The next morning she was in for a big surprise…**_

Shizuru arrived at the studio at least an half of hour earlier than the usual, meeting the rest of the group just before they got in together. Natsuki was already there, as always, playing the classic combination of beats. She got up greeting courteously and then returned to her previous task without paying much attention to them. The oddness and tension in the air were so thick they could almost smell it. After around fifteen minutes of tuning and humming, they occupied the established positions waiting for Natsuki to signal them to proceed.

"Before we start…Shizuru, I'd like to talk to you…" In private she meant but couldn't get herself to say the words and she paid big time for it. Shizuru merely nodded and approached the girl.

"I…Shizuru, I'm umm…sorry if…" Natsuki stuttered and Shizuru's cold glance and cocked eyebrow only sped her already pounding heart.

"…if my kiss uuhh…gave you the wrong…idea…" _Oh…this is so not what I was supposed to say._ _Ok, now I can hurry up and find a hole to hide in._ She was sweating like a long track racer and although she tried to whisper, her words came out loud enough for the others to hear and understand the whole situation.

Shizuru giggled and placed her hands atop Natsuki's shoulders, startling her to freeze.

"Come now, Natsuki, it's not like it was my first…" She traced her hands from Natsuki's shoulders to the black tie at her neck and forcefully pulled at it till their faces were just a few inches apart. Natsuki struggled to hold in a choke and turned red in an instant. The others were watching the scene dumbfounded.

"…yet, don't toy with me, this is not your personal playground you know, and I'm certainly not…your teddy bear." That…she didn't expect. Shizuru's hands left the tie and slid across her chest and down to her abs gently pushing her away. Her burgundy eyes sparkled with mixed feelings from hate and abomination to 

scorching love and craving. Natsuki watched her in back-track and her gaze involuntary lowered to Shizuru's perfect shaped bottom.

"God, look at her moving those…" A powerful blow hit her home.

"Natsuki…" Mai shook her head in disapproval.

"Mai…" She growled. "…get out of my head." Natsuki continued not realizing she actually spoke her thoughts earlier.

The rest of the practice issued normally…or not? One thing was for sure, Shizuru became a totally different person, a stranger for all of them. Her voice was as beautiful and powerful as ever but her body moved wildly, waving and rocking her astonishing forms.

"Oh, oh, oh

Go totally crazy

Forget I'm a lady

Man's shirts

Short skirts

Oh, oh, oh

Really go wild…"

Her hands which were temporarily above her head, slowly and sensually lowered to wonder over her breasts before gently cupping them. The erotic gesture made the drummer blunder a few notes but recovered in short, not wanting in hell to stop the show.

"Yeah, doing it in style…"

Reito's solo was up and Shizuru removed her scarlet scarf and shifted at her blouse collar so that the first three buttons popped off revealing a huge amount of cleavage. The next move was to put her scarf around Kanzaki's neck and pull his face as close as possible to her partially exposed white bra. Another round of clumsy beats came from the drummer's direction and Shizuru smirked proudly.

"Oh, oh, oh

I wanna be free, yeah

To feel the way I feel…

Man! I feel like a woman!" Reito's solo was over and she distanced herself from him not stopping her daring moves when she suddenly turned her gaze to Natsuki who seemed to be on the verge of igniting.

Shizuru finished her performance but the magic didn't completely disappear as they all felt like under a spell, not beeing able to move nor to speak.

"…awesome!" Tate finally managed to blurt.

"Shizuru san…" Mai was in total awe.

Suddenly one person's applause gradually filled the room. Natsuki stood up, clapping and walked to the girl's side. She reached her hands and cupped her burning cheeks making her breath even more hitched than it already was and leaned in as close as she could without touching her lips.

"That was…perfect, do you really hate me that much?" She whispered and not waiting for Shizuru's answer she dug up in her bag and threw her a clean towel.

"You'll catch a cold…that, wouldn't be good for your voice." Natsuki continued with a slight smile.

* * *


	4. I'll getcha good!

_**The fourth! Sorry for the delay but it's longer and has some, let's say, fiery scenes. Enjoy and review if you feel like.**_

* * *

_**Five days before the competition…**_

Natsuki found a little…something she couldn't put her finger on, that bothered her, while listening to the recording. So, she called the whole team at her place to think over the problem but, no matter how much they listened, the song seemed perfect the way it was. A big pile of miserably written observations and other messy stuff were threatening to tumble off her desk but she couldn't care less, beeing totally absorbed in her work.

Midori quietly approached her desk and abruptly knocked hard in it startling Natsuki to death.

"What the fu…? Midori are you nuts?" She blurted.

"Boo, Natsuki, did you work out that thing already? It's boring…" Midori made a rather cute pout for her 21 years.

"Really, that's your problem Midori, you don't take anything seriously." Natsuki sighed.

"Well that's because Natsuki is serious enough for all of us."

Hysterical laughs came from another room and Natsuki thought for a moment.

"Oh, no!" She hastily pushed the chair away and run into her bedroom.

"Huh…but in all her pictures she's holding a violin, why is she playing the drums?" Asked a puzzled and amused Shizuru.

"Well, the violin is her sensitive and gracious side while the drums are her savage and cold side…" Reito expertly explained.

"It's obvious why she opted for the last one." Said Mai fetching another wave of laughs.

"…I still can't believe she's only three months older than me." Shizuru spoke, more for herself.

"Oi! Stop hobbling my things!" Natsuki's rage and blushed cheeks only served to intensify their giggles but they eventually complied and moved in the hallway.

"Ok…we all worked hard, let's go have some fun!" Mai said joyfully.

_ All worked hard? What is she talking about? _Natsuki thought and knitted her eyebrows towards her friend.

"…a new karaoke club opened, not far from here…" Mai's innocent voice and pleading eyes could've melt the North Pole but they didn't fool Natsuki.

"Mai, spare us!" She blurted though her fiercely glare softened a little.

"Alright, let's vote!"

"What?"

"Who's for going, raise your hand!" She instantaneously threw a hand in the air to sustain her point.

"No way! I'm the boss here!" Natsuki cried, refusing to give in.

"Who made you?" Well, Mai wasn't exactly pulling back either.

"Yeah! Power to the people!" Midori, who just joined the group, shouted earning a cold glare from Natsuki.

"H-Hail Kuga!" She saluted, instantly changing her mind, making everybody burst into laughs. Natsuki shook her head slightly amused herself.

"Oh, be it! But I refuse to wear a dress or anything like that!"

"Ara…" Shizuru mumbled seemingly imagining something.

The karaoke club actually proved to be at the outskirts of the city and they had to take Kanzaki's car to get there. Well, except Natsuki who got there with her bike, refusing to share the same car with 'the karaoke freak' as she called Mai.

Once there the band occupied the table closest to the mini-stage and ordered their drinks while Mai was desperately searching for a song.

"Hey, Natsuki, what would you like?" Asked the waitress who happened to be a close friend of the drummer, maybe to close for Shizuru's taste who frowned when she placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Wow, didn't know you work here…" Said Natsuki standing up and pulling the young woman in a tight hug, grinning when she heard a soft, almost inaudible squeak from where Shizuru was sitting.

"Umm…coffee, I think…" Natsuki finally answered sitting back down. Reito, Midori and Tate suspiciously looked in her direction but stood quiet.

Shizuru placed one foot on top of the other deliberately hitting Natsuki's knee in her motion, pretty hard to.

"Hey! Watch it, will ya? I wanna walk out of here on my own feet…shish!" She blurted caressing the damaged area while glaring at the aggressor. Shizuru hardly kept in a chuckle.

"Ara, I'm sorry…"

Meanwhile Mai found a Japanese tune and was now singing and dancing to her heart's content, waving to the others who had no choice but wave back at her.

"Go, Mai!" Midori screamed, excited partially because of the intoxicating drink but most likely because of her uproarious personality.

Unfortunately for her the song ended rather quickly and Mai stepped off the stage with a large, evil grin before placing the mike in front of her friends.

"Who's next?" Natsuki was almost under the table by now but suddenly her salvation came and from the most unexpected person.

"I'd like to try…if it's alright…" Shizuru said and before they knew it she was already looking for a certain song. She promptly hit upon what she was searching and walked on the stage, her hands slightly trembling. When the tune started playing, they all redirected their attention to her and of course Midori couldn't help but shout "Yeah! Shizuru san!"

"Don't wantcha for a weekend

Don't wantcha for a night

I'm only interested if I can have you for life…

Yeah…"

Natsuki froze. Shizuru was looking straight at her and she was too entranced to be embarrassed.

"So don't try to run, honey

Love can be fun

There's no need to be alone

When you find that someone…"

It became clear for the others where Shizuru was hitting and they glared dumbfounded between her and Natsuki.

"I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight,

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night,

You can betcha by the time I say go

You'll never say no…"

Natsuki uncomfortably shifted in place but every time she tried to look away from that ruby stare something drifted her back.

"I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact

I'm gonna getcha don'tcha worry 'bout that,

You can bet your bottom dollar, in time

You're gonna be mine…

Just like I should, I'll getcha good!"

Shizuru was lively tapping one foot on the floor while fluttering one hand above her head, her gaze never leaving Natsuki's olive eyes.

"I've already planed it,

Here's how it's gonna be,

I'm gonna love you

And you're gonna fall in love with me,

Yeah, yeah…"

The drummer couldn't help but beat the rhythm with her fingers in the table while nervously shaking one leg under it.

"So don't try to run, honey

Love can be fun,

There's no need to be alone

When you find that someone…"

Natsuki ordered another cup of coffee not taking her eyes off the beautiful singer.

"Man, this woman knows what she wants…" Midori said in complete awe.

"Yeah…I have to say, I didn't thought she had it in her…" Mai admitted before sipping from her drink.

"I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight,

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night

You can betcha by the time I say go

You'll never say no…

…………………………………………………

Just like I should, I'll getcha good!"

When she finished performing Shizuru merely got off the small stage and sat down beside Tate since Mai took her place next to Natsuki. After several moments of odd silence, the mood got back to normal and everybody, except Natsuki, got their turn on playing. She suddenly found the napkin under her coffee cup, fascinating.

"So…what are you going to do with your part of money, Shizuru san?" Kanzaki asked after they all settled down to finish their drinks.

"Money?" She inquired reflexively glancing at Natsuki who wasn't paying attention at their discussion.

"Yeah, it's like five thousand dollars for each of us if we get the first place…" Tate confirmed with a sturdy nod.

"Five…wow, I didn't know. Guess I would…make a trip or something like that." Shizuru mumbled still in shock.

"What about you, Kuga?" Reito's eyes wondered across the table to where the pensive girl was standing.

"Huh?"

"I was asking what you're going to do with the money…"

"Oh…dunno, maybe I'll buy me a bigger drum set…a Yamaha." Explained the drummer after thinking carefully for a few moments.

"Look at us; we're talking about what we're going to do with the prize money when we haven't won anything yet." She continued snapping out of her reverie. Reito motioned to light himself a cigarette but was abruptly stopped by Natsuki who shook her head pointing towards Shizuru.

"Uh…sorry!" He said after understanding what she meant.

Closing time was near and after Mai played one last song they had to depart, not before Natsuki embraced her waitress friend again, under Shizuru's ferociously gaze.

Outside the club Natsuki and Shizuru watched speechless how the others hardly stuffed a very drunk Midori in Reito's car.

"Reito san, stop touching my breasts…"

"That's Mai, I'm in front…" Reito mumbled rolling his eyes.

_It's no way in the world I'm going with them…_ Shizuru sigh.

"Want a ride home?" Natsuki asked reading her mind.

"Ara, thank you but I'll pass; I don't think it's a good idea…" She responded smiling gratefully.

"…whatever." Natsuki shrugged and walked over to where her bike was parked.

Shizuru was having second thoughts but was terrified she'll do something stupid at some point if she leaves with the biker.

"N-Natsuki!" The name escaped her throat before she could stop it as her feelings for the girl kicked in.

"Hop on." The drummer merely said, handing Shizuru her helmet.

Halfway to Shizuru's place Natsuki reduced the speed before suddenly changing the route. Shizuru first thought they were taking a shortcut but soon recognized the road that was leading to Natsuki's apartment house. She slightly tugged at the biker's coat to get her attention.

"We're taking a little detour." Natsuki said guessing the girls thoughts.

"We're going back to your place, aren't we?" The brunette asked already knowing the answer.

"…am I that predictable?" The biker joked slowing down as they were almost there.

"Yeah…" Shizuru giggled removing the helmet when the bike stopped.

In a blink of an eye they were inside Natsuki's apartment, Shizuru leaning against the door and Natsuki fumbling with the switch. When the lights were finally on, their eyes met and Natsuki playfully gasped as if sawing a monster. The gesture had the sought result and Shizuru chuckled getting closer to her until just a few inches were separating their bodies.

"We're going to…aren't we?" She asked staring at the floor with a nervous smile.

"God, Shizuru, could you at least pretend you're surprised…pleasantly surprised, if possible?" A few moments of silence followed before Natsuki brought her hands to Shizuru's cheeks and gently raised her head until their eyes were at the same level.

"…and we're not going to do anything you don't want to…" She continued in a calm and determined voice and before she could say another word, soft, trembling lips attached to hers. Shizuru slowly closed her eyes melting in the feeling of their bodies intimately pressed together. She traced her hands up Natsuki's sides, briefly rested them on her shoulders before circling her neck, gently pulling to deepen the kiss. A low growl made its way out of the drummer's mouth when Shizuru's tongue started massaging her own, hands impulsively embraced the brunette's slim waist, dragging her even closer. Not parting, they began walking through the hall, targeting the bedroom, but making Natsuki walk backwards with her eyes closed proved to be a bad idea. Just before discarding Shizuru's now unzipped jacket, she inevitable tripped on her own legs and fell on the living room's floor with a shocked and helpless Shizuru on top of her.

"Ara…are you alright?" She asked and although her voice sounded with concern she hardly kept herself from bursting into laugh.

"…I'll live…" Natsuki assured, lifting herself on her elbows to look at the giggling girl who rested on her chest before leaning to place a light kiss atop her small nose.

"Are you comfortable?" She continued with a grin and only then Shizuru realized she was laying on her with all her weight.

"Oh…" Shizuru attempted to rise on her knees but a pair of strong hands held her in place and before she knew it, Natsuki rolled them on the floor till she was the one on top, straddling her.

"Ara…" She managed to say before Natsuki's mouth muffled any possible complaints while her hands traveled across Shizuru's front, skillfully unbuttoning her top. After a job well done she lift the girl from the floor just enough to remove the hanging jacket and top leaving Shizuru only in a cherry bra that almost matched her blushed skin. She wavered over the partially exposed body and quickly decided it was the most beautiful and delicate form she ever got the chance to touch. Natsuki lowered herself, knowingly brushing Shizuru's covered breasts in the process, eliciting a loud gasp, and took the jean's slider in between her teeth before unzipping it. She planted a wet kiss just above the hem, then another one on Shizuru's bellybutton making her moan softly and arch her back.

The sweet torture continued as the drummer closed her mouth around one breast, lightly sucking through the thin material.

"Mmmm…" Shizuru's moan came along with hitched breaths as she threw her head back, deep in the carpet.

"Sensitive…" Natsuki said in low, sexy voice before repeating her treatment with the other breast earning an even more powerful reaction seeing how Shizuru squirmed under her touch and tightly pressed her eyes close.

"Aannhh…"

"…very sensitive!" She observed and guided her playful tongue upward on Shizuru's collarbone and neck where she insisted on every inch of skin driving her crazy. Then, their lips met again, in a fiery kiss that made them both moan and their boiling blood rise in their cheeks and ears. It took all Shizuru's self-control to focus on removing Natsuki's T-shirt and unbutton her jeans, bringing her in the same state of exposure and in a record time to.

"Smooth…" The drummer breathed and rose from the floor, with Shizuru in her arms, letting their undone pants to hit the floor in the motion, stepping out of them in order to walk.

She gently placed her on the bedroom's bed and after exchanging a few content smiles, Natsuki resumed her torment only now she was kissing at Shizuru's soft, beautifully shaped, legs from her calves to her creamy thighs. One hand briefly wondered over the piece of clothing covering Shizuru's womanhood eliciting a cry and several heavy breaths, before traveling upward to unclasp her bra and expertly massage one breast while tasting the other's erect nipple with her tongue.

"…gah…hhmmm…" Shizuru's body passed on autopilot as she began tensing and unconsciously throwing her hips against Natsuki's tautening abdomen. Getting the message the drummer slowly moved one hand, her fingers 

barely touching the sensitive skin, over the brunette's front to pull the flowered panties down her legs, tossing them randomly on the floor. Drawing her hand back up, in an unbearably slow and sensual fashion, she started to stroke Shizuru's very wet and warm entrance, every so often massaging her extremely responsive clit, in between two fingers. Natsuki's mouth continued devouring Shizuru's torso leaving it only to cover her trembling lips before resuming the main task.

"Ohhhoohhh…God,gah…" Shizuru cried when the pressure became agonizing and Natsuki happily complied, carefully pushing the forefinger inside her core which instantly clenched around it. They established a steady rhythm, rocking their bodies together, Natsuki's thrusts oscillating from slow and torturing to fast and intense ones. Perceptive of the brunettes unspoken require, Natsuki added one more finger to the hot motions making her to roughly clamp her fists on the sheets beneath, arching her body and throwing her head back in the pillows.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki fastened and deepened her fingers with every thrust until the highly expected orgasm shuddered Shizuru's body to its last cell.

"…Nnnaa-tsuu-ki…" Tears flowed down Shizuru's crimson cheeks as she desperately clung to the drummer's body, pulling it to lie on top of her. When Shizuru's muscles fully relaxed, Natsuki cautiously extracted her fingers earning a loud gasp followed by a pleased sigh.

She removed, with her thumb, a few sweated locks that were sticking to the brunette's forehead, shortly placing an affectionate kiss in their place, then on her heavy eyelids, her adorable nose and her glossy lips.

"Shizuru…"

"…yes?"

"N-Nothing…good night."

"Good night, Natsuki…"

After minutes of contemplating the angelic figure, Natsuki shifted off Shizuru's body and with one last kiss on her lips, left her to fall in a peaceful sleep.

At some point, in the middle of the night, a pair of groping hands came to rest around Natsuki's well-built body and she couldn't help but smile at the loving gesture.

* * *

_**Morning…**_

A feeling of coolness, apprehension and solitude enveloped the vocalist and she hesitatingly opened her eyes to get a clear image of her surroundings.

She immediately recognized the drummer's room but Natsuki wasn't anywhere in sight, so she got off the bed and since her clothes were nowhere to find either she tossed Natsuki's T-shirt on her.

Fumbling sounds came from the kitchen where Natsuki was busy with setting the table while quietly humming a casual song.

"Morning!" She said without looking away from her task, startling Shizuru who was staring incredulous from the kitchen's doorway.

"…good morning…" She answered in a low voice.

"That looks…good on you…" Natsuki said, finally looking back at Shizuru, noticing how she was wearing her T-shirt. She, herself was wearing a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt.

"A little tight around your chest though…" She continued chuckling.

"…my clothes, umm…" Shizuru managed to mumble, blushing to the tip of her ears.

"I know. I kind of…placed them away…in case you would've woke first and well…wanted to leave. Sorry." It was her turn to blush and she bashfully looked away.

"Ara…" The brunette replied, in total awe.

"…so, what is Natsuki up to?" She asked, unable to suppress her curiosity.

"Well…Natsuki's trying to be a responsible girlfriend and make you a decent breakfast." Natsuki explained smiling at her lover.

"I would've taken you to Mai's place but I think she's still asleep after last night so…you'll have to bear with my cooking this morning." She excused herself seeing Shizuru's confused expression.

In a blink of an eye Natsuki found herself in a breathtaking embrace and after a few moments of shuffle she hugged Shizuru back and instantly felt warm tears wetting her shirt.

"Thank you…Natsuki." Shizuru whispered in the girl's shoulder.

* * *

_**This chapter was for you, Ty…hope you'll like it.**_

* * *


	5. Cherry cake

_**Sorry for the late posting…I got lazy I guess. Anyway, enjoy and review if you feel like.**_

* * *

_**Hotel in Tokyo…**_

"Kanzaki, you should seriously consider buying a bigger car…ow, my back is killing me…" Said a yawning Natsuki before powerfully stretching her body.

The band arrived in Tokyo one day before the contest and after eight hours of driving, the exhausted musicians checked in the hotel closest to the stage, specially arranged for the event.

After finally finding their rooms they started settling in, exactly as Natsuki established.

"We're six…we have three rooms, two beds each…" She seemed to think for a few moments.

"Reito with Tate, Midori with Mai and…umm, I'll take a room with Fujino san." Natsuki blushed furiously at her last statement and turned her glance away from the inquiring and confused looks of her friends. Shizuru couldn't stop smirking at her lover's bashful approach of the situation.

The rumbling and hustle, in the hall, ceased when the drummer forcefully pushed her roommate inside their room and slammed the door behind them leaning against it, sighing deeply. Shizuru placed her luggage randomly on the floor before removing her sweated top and slumping on a bed.

"Why don't you just tell them?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, her gaze aimed on the ceiling.

"Tell who, what?" Natsuki inquired while looking through her bags apparently searching for something.

"You know…why are you hiding us?" Shizuru continued in a slightly hurt tone.

"Who's hiding us?" The drummer insisted facing Shizuru, holding a pair of white panties and a matching undershirt as her night attire.

"You, you do, Natsuki…" The brunette blurted, trying to ignore the two pieces of clothing.

"Umm, yeah…well, we have this uhh…saying, love and money…" She began explaining as she sat down on her bed.

"Are the number one enemy of a band…" Shizuru continued remembering Mai's words. She should've been angry at hearing them but Natsuki saying that was almost like a love declaration for the chestnut girl.

"How…where…" The shocked drummer mumbled.

"I'm going to take a shower…want to join me?" Shizuru asked, changing the subject when it became a little uncomfortable for her.

"Sorry, I have to attend the technical conference…" She said sighing.

"Te-Technical conference?"

"Yeah…kind of a protocol, they inform us about the jury, the contest's schedule…stuff like that." Natsuki explained while putting on a clean shirt.

"Does it take long?" Shizuru was somewhat disappointed not being able to spend the evening with the drummer.

"Well…it's like a dinner party so, yeah, it'll take some time." She was a little annoyed herself and would've rather fall into a deep slumber after taking that tempting shower, Shizuru was talking about.

"Oh…" Shizuru merely mumbled before entering the bathroom closing the door behind her. Soon the water spray hit her body which, unlike her mind, slowly relaxed. _This is boring, _she thought. _It was better when we fought…at least that stirred her up. _

Natsuki stared at the bathroom's door for a brief moment before throwing a jacket on her and storming out. _What's her problem, shish? _

After a long refreshing shower Shizuru was about to take a nap but several loud knocks on the door changed her plans. She got up from the bed and hurried to open it before the fervent beats could cause her an awful headache.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Shizuru asked, slightly cracking the door as she was wearing a rather sheer camisole.

"I'm looking for Kuga san…Natsuki." Answered a young, good-looking woman, rudely poking her red head inside the room.

"N-Natsuki is at some conference…" Shizuru stuttered, getting out of the way so that the uproarious girl could get a better glance inside.

"The technical conference…of course!" She blurted smacking a hand on her forehead in pure realization before quickly turning her back at Shizuru and insolently walking away without a word.

"Umm…miss, I didn't get your name…" Shizuru snapped after a few moments of spacing out.

"Yuuki…Nao." She shouted back without turning around.

"…Nao." Shizuru muttered to herself before closing the door.

Natsuki sure took her time seeing how it was pretty late and she didn't return yet. Shizuru was a little upset but rather concerned in those circumstances and despite how tired she felt couldn't sleep at all. She slightly shifted in her bed so she could get a look at the clock that was hanging on the wall and narrowed her eyes in disbelief when it pointed eleven. Shizuru was pretty sure that whatever conference Natsuki attended to was over by that time and her mind instinctively drifted to the girl she met earlier. She vigorously shook her head in attempt to chase away the thought that Natsuki could be with that rude and loud person but the more she was trying to eliminate that possibility the more it made sense to her. The girl seemed so not Natsuki's type but in the same time she had that something, Shizuru could not define, that could bring anyone at her feet.

"I-I'm being absurd…maybe they're friends or…" She trailed off. _Who could possibly stay merely friend with her…she's way to hot. _Shizuru's inner conscious broke in.

The door opening and the sound of footsteps brought her back to reality as she realized Natsuki finally returned.

"Shizuru…Shizuru are you sleeping?" Natsuki whispered, tiptoeing towards the brunette's bed.

"No…" Shizuru answered, seating up at the edge of the bed and Natsuki shortly sat next to her holding a small, purple box.

"Sorry for beeing so late…" She continued in the same tone of voice.

"Why are you whispering?" Shizuru inquired and although beeing tensed, she couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend.

"Oh…" Natsuki smiled apologetically before playfully cleaning her throat with a loud choke.

"Sorry for…"

"I heard you the first time, Natsuki…" Shizuru stated, keeping her smile and slowly shaking her head, defeated in her decision to stay mad at the green eyed beauty.

"Brought you something…" Natsuki said extending her arms with the purple box but quickly withdrawing them when Shizuru reached for it.

"Hmm…what do I get in exchange?" She asked with a large grin, hiding the little box behind her back, earning a melodic chuckle.

"Ara, what did you had in mind?" Asked Shizuru, equally grinning and already started to lean in for a kiss.

"Mayo." Natsuki merely said making Shizuru abruptly stop in her motion.

"What?" She incredulously asked.

"The bottle of mayo, that you secretly - or so you thought - took from my bag, this morning when we were packing." The drummer explained, using all her will power to look not half serious.

"That greasy thing you often put in your food?" Shizuru inquired having an expression that screamed 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME?'

That was the last drop for Natsuki who burst into laughs, hitting the floor with her feet, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"For someone…that smart…you sure are…easy to tease." She stated between intakes of air, wiping her tears.

On the other side, Shizuru didn't seemed to taste, Natsuki's innocent, little joke and after throwing her an angry and disgusted look she laid down on the bed with her back turned at the drummer.

Natsuki's laugh died instantly and she started to panic, kicking herself for beeing an asshole the nth time since they were together.

"Shi-Shizuru…" She whispered, placing a hand on Shizuru's shoulder. The brunette quickly and aggressively shook the hand off.

"I-I didn't meant it like that…of course you're smart." Natsuki tried to repair the damage but all her efforts were in vain; Shizuru wasn't willing to change her attitude any time soon.

"Don't you want to see what I bought you?" She asked offering the box to Shizuru who nonchalantly pushed it away.

"Uhh…please, Shizuru…I'm sorry, it was just a wrong wording, I didn't mean to upset you…" Natsuki tried handing the box to Shizuru but was icily turned down for the second time and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Take it, please…" She asked in an uncommon pleading tone and yet the vocalist remained cool at the request.

"Take it." Natsuki insisted in a more determined voice but still not earning the sought response from her girlfriend.

"Take the damn thing!" This time her voice was demanding and she forcefully handed the box to Shizuru who pushed it back with the same strength. The poor box couldn't bear the pressure anymore and fell apart, spilling its contents all over Shizuru's negligee. The girl slowly turned around and thudded into a shuddering laugh at the sight of Natsuki's terrified expression. After cooling down a little, she took a bit of the creamy dessert onto her finger and shoved it into her mouth.

"Mmmm, cherry cake..." Shizuru said in a sexy voice, sensually licking her finger and lips.

"I-I'm s-so sorry…I'll get something to clean it off, right away…" Natsuki stuttered, still in shock, not paying attention to Shizuru's playful allusions.

"I have a better idea!" She purred and forcefully grabbed Natsuki by her shirt's collar, pulling the drummer on top of her.

Shizuru whimpered softly as Natsuki accidentally landed with one thigh between her legs, her elbows resting on each side of Shizuru's upper body. The drummer merely smirked with superiority, cocking one eyebrow. She leaned in and traced her tongue from between Shizuru's breasts to her mouth, letting her taste the soft, sweet confection.

"Mpf…Mnnn…" She moaned into the fiery kiss, her chest raising and falling with heavy breaths.

"Ara, y-your shirt…got stained; maybe we should remove it…" Shizuru breathed and without waiting for a response, she began unbuttoning it while they resumed their fervent kisses.

Soon Natsuki's shirt was forgotten somewhere on the floor beside her pants and Shizuru's delicious camisole as they were both laying naked on the bed, sweated and exhausted from their intense love making, only the sound of hitched breaths, in aftermath, filling the room.

"I've got to admit…the cake worth every penny." Natsuki said after long minutes of silence and Shizuru lively chuckled, hiding her blushed features in Natsuki's shoulder.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru began lifting herself on one elbow, looking in the drummer's jade eyes.

"What?" Natsuki persuaded her to go on.

"Who's…Nao?" Shizuru continued chewing her lower lip in anxiety.

Natsuki was a little taken aback but recovered rather fast, turning her head so she could gaze back at those burgundy eyes.

"How…when?" She mumbled intimidated by Shizuru's deep stare.

"She was searching for you earlier today…" Shizuru calmly explained.

"Oh…she's nobody." Natsuki stated in a low but sturdy voice as to cut off the subject. _For now, anyway…_she mentally continued before pulling Shizuru to lie back on her shoulder.

Although Natsuki's answer didn't pleased her at all, Shizuru decided she would ask further questions another time, at that moment beeing content with just falling asleep in her protective arms.

* * *

__

_**Sorry I cut the smex scene short but for some reason I enjoy reading more than writing them. Cheers!**_

* * *


	6. Show Time!

_**Here we are, the sixth. It'll be a little confusing but don't let it get to you cause every story needs a bit of mystery. So, don't tire your mind with too many questions, just enjoy and review if you feel like.**_

* * *

_**Contest day, at the arena…**_

"Where the hell is Shizuru? We're on in seven minutes!" Dead-nervous Natsuki asked her friends while walking back and forth in the backstage.

"She…well, she wasn't feeling too good…she said she has to go to the bathroom." An equally concerned Mai, explained.

"Great! Just perfect! Go and bring her, Mai…we have to get ready!" Natsuki almost shouted, massaging her temples to prevent a possible migraine.

"Oh…this is just my luck!" She continued walking with her gaze concentrated on the floor.

Meanwhile Mai successfully got Shizuru out of the restroom and, to Natsuki's relief, they joined the rest of the group in the offstage.

"You ok?" The drummer inquired cupping one of Shizuru's very pale cheeks.

"I'll be alright in ten minutes or so…" Shizuru answered, slightly nodding.

"Ten minutes? Shizuru…our entire song lasts only four minutes." Natsuki explained, concern returning in her voice.

"Well…than, six minutes after the song ends, I'll be alright." Shizuru half joked, forcing a small grin. Natsuki frowned, clamping one fist over her heart.

"How much?" She barked without looking away from Shizuru.

"Two minutes!" A man shouted back, rising two fingers to make his point.

"Shizuru…your voice sounds great, your groove considerably improved, you look good…" Natsuki specified all the encouragements that popped into her whirlwind mind.

"Go on…how good?" Shizuru slowly regained her composure and just couldn't abstain from teasing her adorable drummer.

Natsuki seemed to think for a few moments before grabbing Shizuru by her arms, pulling her into a long and deep kiss. The whole team, including Shizuru, froze.

"That good." Natsuki whispered after withdrawing and in the next second they were called to enter the stage. Natsuki hastily removed her sunglasses and putted them on Shizuru before taking her hand leading her on the stage. The others followed them closely and a meek wave of applause could be heard from the crowd that gathered in front of the showground.

The background tune stopped as they waited for Mai, who remained somewhere on the backstage with the gear, to signal them to begin. Soon she raised her hand counting the seconds with her fingers.

When Mai got to the fifth finger, another round of applause came, a strong one this time, as Tate started playing his organ.

"Let's go girls!" Shizuru began, artistically throwing her hair back.

Next, Midori started tapping her Washburn bass followed by Natsuki's tom-toms and bass drum backed up by Reito's ESP Viper electric guitar.

After that it was all about Shizuru, who, once she started to sing, reduced everyone in the crowd as well as the jury, to silence. Her moves got more and more natural and daring with every note and the lights emphasized every little detail.

When Reito was about to play his solo, Natsuki signed him to go by Shizuru's side and so he did. They turned their back to each other and continued dancing, while Kanzaki did his thing with the guitar.

Just before the finish, the ovations got so loud they overgrew Shizuru's voice and the playing instruments. Until the song ended, half of the jury members were on their feet, clapping.

Natsuki beat a few fancy rhythms and Shizuru graciously bowed before the whole band retreated to the backstage. The prolonged applause kept on for about five minutes or more.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" Their demanding voices shouted but unfortunately the contest had its rules and another band got on the stage.

Meanwhile in the offstage the drained artists hugged and congratulated each other, clapping their hands, kissing and patting.

"Hey, hold your horses…they'll announce the results only tomorrow morning…" Natsuki said but still had a big smile on her face while taking a water bottle from the staff member responsible with their moisturizing.

"Mood killer!" Midori exclaimed and the rest of the band glared at the drummer.

They made their way out of the large mass of people that surrounded the area of the event and started walking back to the hotel, seeing how it was at only two streets distance from there. Even the weather was perfect as if going along with their joyful mood. Shizuru had a strong grip on Natsuki's arm, holding it close to her body with both her hands. Midori and Reito were walking on their left while Mai and Tate remained behind, apparently having a more private chat.

"Hey, do you have any plans for tonight?" Reito asked no one in particular.

"There's a festival at the Gardens…" He continued, turning to face his companions.

"Yeah! Free drinks! Count me in." Midori blurted making everyone sigh. Mai disapprovingly shook her head, Natsuki rolled her eyes growling and Shizuru lively giggled.

Suddenly Natsuki's phone rang, signaling her she received a message. She gently removed her arm from Shizuru's grip, pulled the mobile out of a pocket and flipped it open.

"Hi! Loved your performance. Come and see me, at lunch, room 204.

;-) Nao." She frowned, quickly putting the phone away, back in its place. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by her girlfriend who slightly tugged at her jacket.

"Something wrong, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a hint of concern in her beautiful voice.

"Uh? No…" Natsuki muttered without looking at her. She thought for a moment then turned to glance at the penetrating and inquiring, ruby eyes. _Why am I so afraid of her?_ She scolded herself for beeing a coward.

"Shizuru...I'm going out for lunch…is that ok with you?" Natsuki managed to speak, quickly looking away.

"Sure…" Her voice low, almost whispered, her gaze lowered onto the ground. Shizuru knew the drummer was probably going to have lunch with that russet-haired girl but that didn't hurt her as much as Natsuki hiding it and unconsciously treating her like a stupid kid.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Natsuki and Shizuru parted in front of their room, the brunette silently entering and closing the door behind her. Outside Natsuki sighed deeply and left for Nao's room which was several doors down the hall, at the same floor.

She lifted her gaze at the plate on the door, that read 204 and she sighed again. This was supposed to be a wonderful day but Natsuki had the feeling it was totally going in the opposite way. Two knocks were enough; Nao didn't make her wait and promptly opened the door inviting her in.

"Great show, Kuga san." Nao lively stated motioning Natsuki to sit on the couch.

"Mm." The drummer merely growled, taking a seat.

"I bet you didn't eat yet…what would you like?" The foxy girl asked moving towards the phone apparently to call the room service.

"Don't bother…I'm not hungry." The drummer spoke, her voice low and cold making Nao to instantly give up on the phone call.

"Can we get to business already?" Natsuki asked in a demanding tone.

"Impatient as ever…" Nao half joked getting closer and pinning the drummer into the couch.

"Cut it out, Yuuki!" Natsuki blurted, trying to get the red-head off her but finding it impossible as she was laying on with all her weight.

Nao merely smirked and leaned even closer, pressing her lips upon Natsuki's. The drummer gasped in surprise and Nao took that chance to slide her tongue in her mouth, to get a better taste.

Natsuki grimaced, putting in all her strength to push away the intruder. Nao let herself fall on the couch next to Natsuki, breathing hard with a large smile on her face.

"You're boring…" She stated crossing her hands on the back of her head.

"Next time, I'll slap you and…I'll make it hurt." Natsuki said in a threatening and fiercely voice.

"I love it when you get aggressive." The red-head continued teasing.

"Fuck you!" The drummer blurted turning her enraged and blushed expression to the floor.

"Wouldn't you like that…" Nao pertly replied.

"Don't flatter yourself." Natsuki said, rolling her eyes and a few minutes of silence fallowed.

"Alright, I'll take her in my team but I don't promise anything…if she can't keep up, she's out. There's no room for amateurs in Julia." Nao finally broke the silence, sitting up from the couch and lighting herself a cigarette. Natsuki followed her example and sat up.

"Thanks…" She merely said in a low but grateful voice before moving to leave the room.

"Natsuki…" Nao's call stopped the drummer in the doorway.

"Why do you care so much?" She continued with a hint of curiosity and amusement in her voice.

Natsuki sighed the nth time that day.

"Because I love her." She answered without turning and closed the door behind her.

Nao looked surprised for a few moments before taking a deep inhale from her cigarette, breathing out a long, thick wave of smoke.

* * *


	7. Flying Without Wings

_**Sorry for the ridiculously late update but I've been on a tennis tour so I couldn't write anything. The next and the final chapter will come in a day or two, I'll work faster so I can make it up to you, ok? Enjoy and review if you feel like.**_

* * *

For Natsuki the real challenge was yet to come. Talking to Nao was piece of cake but with Shizuru…well, that was a different story. In order to open the delicate subject, Natsuki had to put Shizuru in the mood and she had, what she thought to be, the perfect plan.

"So…how's Nao?" Shizuru asked when Natsuki returned from visiting the 'neighbors'.

"Oh, she's…what?" Natsuki finished abruptly, frowning in shock. Shizuru chuckled lively with one hand covering her mouth while the other was tightly closed in a fist.

"You're so readable, Natsuki chan. Not to mention adorable."

"…Natsuki chan?" _Note: Shizuru is a very sly woman! _Natsuki was rapidly losing the battle and if this was to go on she would surely lose the war so she decided to take the situation into her advantage.

"You'll meet her later…then you can ask her yourself." She said, placing her hands on her waist in a victorious fashion which made Shizuru giggle again.

"Ara, that would be…interesting." Shizuru stated, still smiling. _Sexy, unbelievable, indisputable, excruciatingly beautiful…that's how I find her when she outsmarts me so easily. _Natsuki's thoughts drifted her between blushing powerfully and angrily knitting her eyebrows.

"Get dressed, we're going out." She said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

"Ara, is Natsuki taking me on a date?" Shizuru asked equally curious and amused.

"…umm, kind of…yeah…definitely, a date." The drummer clumsily muttered. _How the hell did I get myself into this?_ She inwardly questioned, disapprovingly shaking her head.

* * *

The cab stopped in front of a club, the driver got out and politely opened the door for Shizuru who was on the front seat. Natsuki left the car before the owner could've done her the same favor and guided Shizuru to the entrance.

"Umm…Natsuki, where are we?" She asked, grabbing the drummer's hand and squeezing it gently in her own.

"Uh? Never been here before?" Natsuki inquired, unconsciously responding by grasping back Shizuru's hand. The brunette shook her head.

"Look up."

Shizuru lifted her gaze on the hanging panel, a few meters above the grand door, that read AIR and just below, BoA – Live Concert. Slowly her look shifted to meet Natsuki's.

"H-how…Natsuki, you…" That's all she managed to mumble before the drummer pulled her inside the building.

"I saw some of her moves at you so I figured…" Natsuki explained, leading her through the crowd until they reached the table she reserved the night before, and sat down.

_That's why she was so late yesterday…and I…I thought. Baka…good thing I kept my calm. Really…since when I've become so possessive, not to mention suspicious. I just…don't want to lose her…_ Shizuru inwardly kicked herself for doubting Natsuki.

They ordered their drinks, Natsuki a Green Eyes and Shizuru a Rum Runner's Ruby Red, of course. In short, the lights went off, the rioting stopped and the spotlights and smoke marked the beginning of the show. The artists climbed up the stage, cheerfully saluted the, more than hospitable, public and eventually started singing and dancing to everyone's content.

So long, Natsuki's so called plan was going pretty well, considering how Shizuru seemed to have a great time, clapping her hands in the rhythm or even dancing lightly in her chair between casually chatting with Natsuki and graciously sipping the exotic drink.

"I used a fake ID to get at one of her shows when I was…16, I think." Shizuru confessed with a proud air.

"You did? It sounds more like the kind of thing Midori would do…but I guess it worth the trouble." The drummer agreed wondering her eyes over the celebrity's body, mentally undressing her.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru playfully scolded her.

The famous singer just finished one of her best songs within the frenetic ovations of her fans.

"Because you're such a lively audience, we have a treat for you…" She spoke and made a long pause to increase the pleasant tension. "…I want you to welcome our special guests…Westlife!" If the public wasn't wild enough before, at the arrival of the Westlife boys they've gone completely mad and filled the hall with loud cheers.

"Everybody's looking for that something,

One thing that makes it all complete…"

When the duet began Natsuki swiftly grasped both Shizuru's hands making her gasp, widening her scarlet eyes in surprise.

"This is our song!" The drummer blurted, suddenly sitting up without releasing Shizuru's, now sweating, hands. The people near them starred at her in bewilderment.

"Natsuki, we don't have a song…" Shizuru said, her voice expressing panic and embarrassing.

"Now we do. Let's dance!" Natsuki pulled Shizuru to stand up and met no resistance from the shocked brunette.

"B-But nobody else…is dancing." She desperately tried to bring the gushing drummer back to Earth but her attempt was in vain. Before she knew it she was in the passage way with Natsuki's arms tightly closed around her. Whispering voices and light giggles could be heard as they became the new attraction of those in immediate proximity.

"You find it in the deepest friendship,  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means,  
You've found that special thing,  
You're flying without wings…"

Defeated, Shizuru bashfully placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders, sighing softly. Moving slowly, Shizuru molded in the drummer's embrace, resting her forehead against the latter's one.

Natsuki sensually traced one hand to the small of Shizuru's back, causing her to slightly shiver at the contact, while keeping the other hand on the brunette's upper body. It wasn't long until other couples followed their daring example and joined them in the corridor.

"Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you,  
In any given time or place.  
It's little things that only I know,  
Those are the things that make you mine…"

Natsuki expertly leaded the brown-haired into a graceful turn, pulling her even closer, to the point of brushing Shizuru's earlobe with her lips. Whimpering softly, she slid her hands from Natsuki's shoulders to her neck and encircled it with her arms, entangling slender and delicate fingers in navy, silky tresses.

"And you're the place my life begins,  
And you'll be where it ends,  
I'm flying without wings…"

By the time the song ended the drummer had her fists firmly clenched on Shizuru's blouse and the chestnut-haired hardly contained herself from leaning in a famished kiss. The entire hall burst in applause, a small part of them being for Natsuki and Shizuru's little show of affection.

Everyone who witnessed it, felt the magic, the kind of magic that makes your stomach lurch, that brings tears into your eyes and raises goose-bumps all over your body.

Without saying a word they returned to their table and sat down to enjoy the rest of the concert.

* * *

_**Song – Westlife: Flying Without Wings**_

_**AIR – a fancy club in Tokyo**_

_**BoA – Korean famous singer (just in case you didn't know).**_

_**I know it's short, I'll make the next one bigger cause I want to finish this.**_

* * *


	8. Simply Irresistible

**_Finally, the last one. Sorry if I made you wait for too long. Enjoy and review if you feel like, try not to put too many questions though. :))

* * *

_****__******

The show took a 15 minutes break and the room went almost empty, most of the people leaving for the bathroom, smoking outside or just taking a walk to loosen their numb feet. Shizuru and Natsuki were among the ones who chose to wait inside for the second part of the performance.

Meanwhile, outside the club stopped a red Cayman Porsche that caught everyone's attention. However, the person who got out of the car proved to be an even bigger attraction…

Since just a kid, Shizuru was always the patient and well-balanced kind of person but that gradually changed after meeting Natsuki. She slowly became more daring, passionate and competitive. She discovered her cunning, seductive and possessive self and that scared and thrilled her in the same time.

On the other hand the drummer, who was known for being the bigger player in high-school, a rule breaker, a very sharp and slippery girl, became a melting marshmallow in Shizuru's hands, obedient and caring. She was sure this new side disadvantaged her and was constantly afraid it'll cause her trouble.

"Say, Natsuki…what kind of person is she?" The brunette asked nervously twisting a honey strand on a finger.

"She?" The drummer seemed clueless.

"Uh…Nao san?" Shizuru whispered the answer and quickly glanced away from Natsuki's mischievous grin.

"Nao? Shizuru, if I didn't know you better…I'd say you're jealous." Natsuki stated and the vocalist blushed furiously.

"Anyway, if that's the case…don't be. I would rather go straight than…" She abruptly stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Natsuki couldn't see the owner but had a pretty good idea.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" She questioned the suddenly pale Shizuru who responded with a swift nod.

"Good evening, how's the show?" The unusually polite red –head inquired, moving to Natsuki's left, lustfully tracing her right hand from one shoulder to another. Shizuru's eyes went wide and their crimson shade darkened.

"You're late." The drummer angrily mumbled, uncomfortably shifting in her chair.

"I got caught in traffic…" She apologetically excused herself and sat down. Strangely, it was only then Shizuru realized their table had a third chair all that time.

"So…here it is. It's a bunch of procedure crap…so just sign under your name and we're done." Nao cheerfully said handing a few printed sheets to an increasingly confused Shizuru.

"Ara…what is this?" She asked after a few moments in which only pieces of surrounding conversations could be heard.

"Your contract, what else?" The red-head informed, a little confused herself.

"Contract?" The dumbfounded brunette switched her gaze to Natsuki but the latter one was busy blushing at her own lap. Nao turned to look at her as well.

"You didn't tell her?" She finally asked with a smirk that said she already knew the answer.

"I…I was waiting for the right moment…" The drummer muttered without raising her eyes.

"You never learn, do you? The right moment…" Nao mocked her, rolling her eyes. She then turned to the shocked chestnut-haired and her cold expression involuntarily softened.

"We never properly introduced ourselves…Fujino san. I'm Julia's lead singer…Nao Yuuki." She said, smiling, not her usual disgusted grin but a surprisingly kind and warm smile. Natsuki merely stared thunderstruck.

"The group needs one more member and Natsuki here thinks you're the perfect candidate…" Nao explained turning her look between Shizuru and her girlfriend.

"She does? Umm…I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not interested." The brunette respectfully declined throwing a quick glare in Natsuki's direction.

"Listen…this is one in a life time chance. You have a wonderful voice and Julia is willing to invest in it…" Natsuki said tracing one hand through her cobalt locks.

"Ara, it's been only a week since we're a couple and you already want to get rid of me… You really are worthy of your reputation." Shizuru tried her best to look unmoved by the situation. Natsuki felt the sweat drops on her forehead going cold and she frowned in pain at her lover's words.

"It's not like that…not like that at all." Natsuki defended herself sitting up in panic, almost knocking her chair to the floor. Nao looked around worriedly, inwardly praying the drummer wouldn't make a scene. Fortunately for them, nearly all of the room was still empty.

"I…I care for you…that's why I-I want to know that I did my best to…to make you happy…" She blurted, clenching her fists with rage. Her jade eyes returned the glare she received earlier.

"We use the school's old equipment - they use high technology, they perform all over Japan – we sing at fucking proms." The drummer made a little pause to cool down and think of what she further had to say.

"We won't see each other too often but…that would never change the way I feel." She finished with a long and deep sigh, blowing a loose strand off her sweated forehead.

Natsuki couldn't tell if Shizuru believed her or not but the fire in her eyes paled a little and her hitched breaths calmed down significantly. She reached for the pen, placed its tip under her name and after shooting Natsuki a tired look, she signed the papers making the contract perfectly legal.

The show was about to resume and people started to arrive from wherever they left for.

"Well, that's it, for now…come on I'll give you a ride to the hotel." The red-head said after retrieving the papers from Shizuru and placing them into a file.

"Yeah…I don't feel like cheering all of a sudden." Shizuru stated throwing Natsuki another meaningful glance. The drummer gulped audibly, looking away from the burgundy menace.

By the time they returned to the hotel room it was already past midnight and without sharing a word they changed and went to bed but neither of them could actually sleep. Shizuru was facing away from Natsuki's bed, while the latter one absently stared at the ceiling.

_This is no good…I have to get away from here._Natsuki mentally drew the conclusion. A thought crossed her mind and brought along the solution for her problem.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Shizuru who just dozed off in Natsuki's bed, after the drummer packed her stuff and left. The sheets still impregnated with Natsuki's pleasant heat and fragrance enveloped the brunette in a sense of calm and protection.

She ignored the knocks hoping the uninvited guest would go away but it only got louder and more annoying. Slowly sliding off the bed, half-asleep Shizuru went to the door and cracked it open.

"Nao san…" The brunette growled, slightly knitting her eyebrows.

Nao grimaced at the sight of Shizuru's exhausted expression and extremely tired, red eyes. That's what a lot of crying and no sleeping usually do to people.

"Natsuki…" Was all the red-head managed to mutter.

"She left." Her voice was low, almost whispered but the tone was cold and intimidating. However Nao wasn't the kind of person that get's easily impressed.

"Left? When…where? Why?" The questions flowed out of her mouth before she knew it.

"Yes. 30 minutes ago. Don't know where or why…" Irritated, Shizuru responded the questions in the exact order they were asked.

Nao thought for a few moments before glancing at her wristwatch and frown again.

"Fuuka flight…" She said, her features brightening in realization.

"Get dressed. We still have half an hour!" Nao continued, lightly shaking a perplexed Shizuru by her shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport, Natsuki was waiting in a ridiculously long line to buy a ticket home. Distracted by her own thoughts she accidentally stepped on somebody's foot.

"I'm…"

"Watch where you're going, you…" He's eyes met Natsuki's emerald ones shadowed by a freezing fury.

"One more word…and I'll bite your head off." She spit and the man hastily turned the other way, in awe.

After the longest 15 minutes of her life, Natsuki finally got her turn in line.

"A ticket to Fuuka…" She began without waiting to be asked.

"Don't leave me!" The drummer gasped aloud and slowly turned her head to aside. Although she could recognize that voice out of a million, she somehow hoped she's mistaking.

"Don't leave me, Natsuki!" At just a few meters from there she saw a blushed Shizuru on the verge of crying. Realizing she was holding her breath, Natsuki exhaled but no words came out with it.

"I…I don't want to be happy if…it's without you…" The brunette continued while approaching Natsuki. When she reached her, the drummer couldn't help but pull Shizuru in a bone crushing embrace.

"Miss, you're holding the line…"

Reaching the climax of her wrath, Natsuki took the 'Out Of Order' sign from a near office and placed it on the one in front of her, leaving everyone speechless.

"H-How did you got here?" Natsuki asked still in shock.

"Nao san brought me…" The drummer followed Shizuru's gaze to where Nao was leaning against a wall and the sight disturbed her even more.

"…what am I going to do with you?" She amusingly asked, not really waiting for an answer.

Natsuki seemed to think for a moment before turning and putting the 'O.O.O.' plate away.

"Make that, two tickets…"

* * *

Natsuki felt a soft, delicate hand holding her own and she slowly opened her eyes. Turning to look at her left she was delighted with Shizuru's stunning features bathed in the sunrise. She was staring out the plane's window in deep thought. Her unusual scarlet eyes were bright, her sensual lips slightly parted, her golden hair spilled all the way to…her bosom? Suddenly Natsuki was fully awake and aware of Shizuru's inviting mouth, her long, alluring neck, the little valley between her snowy breasts. _What's this feeling? It's not like I see her for the first time…_Natsuki realized she always saw Shizuru but never _noticed _her.

'_She used to look good to me but now I find her…simply irresistible.'_

"Ara, Natsuki's mean, you slept for almost two hours…I was very lonely." Shizuru playfully complained with a cute pout. The drummer gulped audibly, her face madly blushed, blood boiling in her veins. _This is too much…she's too much. Calm down, Natsuki, keep it cool…_

Natsuki needed a distraction from her dangerously sexy girlfriend and she needed it fast. _Bikes, yeah…motorcycles… _Automatically her mind drifted to Shizuru in an extremely exposing bikini, with her legs spread upon her Ducati. _Great, now it's _worse_!_

"Natsuki…are you alright? You're all red." The brunette noticed both amused and concerned. Natsuki's body stiffened but her gaze was involuntarily drawn to Shizuru's skirt and from there to her slightly exposed thighs.

"I…I…" _Crap! _The drummer's self control cracked.

* * *

All Shizuru could remember was that one minute she was resting peacefully in her seat and the next one she was helplessly leaning against the bathroom's door, her panties dropped around the ankle and Natsuki's head deeply buried under her short, folded skirt. Her knuckles turned white on the door's handle, her breathing came in sharp gasps, her face took the deepest shade of red and her feet barely held her from tumbling on the floor.

Natsuki had both her hands straddling Shizuru's hips while she was keenly licking at her honey pot. The drummer's tongue was dancing for joy, tasting every sweet flow the brunette released.

"Hi there, little one…" Natsuki spoke seductively, roughly cupping Shizuru's round and soft buttocks.

"…Natsuki, who….are you…t-talki, aannhh…gah…" The brunette didn't got to finish her breathless question as Natsuki closed her eager mouth around Shizuru's swollen clitoris sucking at it like it was no tomorrow.

"Oh God…aahh…slow dawn…Na-Natsu…I'm, I'll…" Shizuru was a second away from a mind-blowing orgasm, her body tensing and shuddering. She clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress the shameful sounds that she unconsciously let out.

"Oh, no you don't!" Natsuki popped her head from under the skirt and grinned up at Shizuru. However, the look in her eyes was one of a hungry wolf that finally caught its prey after a long chase. Shizuru's insides shuddered in excitement and keenness.

The drummer slumped on the lidded toilet seat, forcefully pulling a pantyless and bewildered Shizuru on her lap. While one hand went under the brunette's sweater to unclasp her bra, the other one expertly stroke her dripping sex. When the strapless skin-colored bra hit the ground, Natsuki's free hand lifted Shizuru's top enough for her to gain access to the appealing mounds.

With a low, breathed moan, the brunette lowered herself onto Natsuki's teasing fingers making her growl in pleasure. Hands placed on the front wall, Shizuru slowly began moving her hips against the drummer's fingers.

Natsuki passionately tasted Shizuru's slightly swaying breasts and their firm but cute nipples while pushing up to meet her frenetic moves.

"Uuummm…mmpf…aannhh, f-fuck!" Shizuru's senses went wild and she lost control over her body. She couldn't restrain her need any longer, neither the moans and soft cries that came along with it.

The drummer audibly gritted her teeth when Shizuru sped the ride, tilting her head back in pure bliss. Natsuki's groping hand went from Shizuru's bosom to her back assuring support.

Outside the bathroom a steward froze, becoming the victim of a severe nosebleed and a deadly blush.

A few quick breaths, a prolonged cry and the fragrant essence that gushed on Natsuki's hand and jeans stood for Shizuru's sexual climax. The brunette collapsed upon Natsuki, both of them breathing hard but smiling contently.

They shared one last fervent kiss before leaving the bathroom and return to their seats under the steward's dumbfounded look.

"You have a message." Shizuru said, resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Uh? I didn't hear anything…"

"That's because you were busy…exploring." The brunette effectively teased, coloring Natsuki's cheeks in the deepest shade of red.

Trying to ignore Shizuru's mischievous grin, the drummer flipped the phone open.

"First place with flying colors! Um…can I have your money if the plane crashes? Love, Midori." Natsuki mumbled a long, dreadful curse and Shizuru giggled lively.

* * *

_**After three months…**_

"Shizuru…are you allergic to dogs?" The drummer asked, nervously fidgeting.

"Umm…no. Why?" Shizuru inquired, clueless.

"…I was thinking of buying one…" Natsuki carefully continued, testing the waters.

"Wonderful but…what's that got to do with me?" Although slightly baffled she had a strange feeling.

"Well…since you're going to move in…" Natsuki muttered half- mouthed and a few minutes of silence followed.

"That is if you want!" She blurted, a little alarmed by Shizuru's lack of words.

"Ara…"

* * *


End file.
